The present disclosure relates generally to image display, and more particularly to apparatus and method for displaying holographic imagery.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A hologram is produced by illuminating a holographic medium (e.g., a holographic panel or print) that encodes a light field emanating from a scene as an interference pattern. When the holographic medium is suitably illuminated with a light source, the interference pattern diffracts the light into a three-dimensional (3D) hologram image that exhibits visual depth cue such as parallax and perspective. In addition, a hologram may include multiple 3D hologram images (e.g., a multi-channel hologram), wherein each image corresponds to a respective position of an observer or corresponds to an incident angle of a light source. Recently there is growing interest to use holographic media to create 3D recordings of scenes that can be seen without the aid of special glasses or other intermediate optics. However, current hologram technology may have a limited depth of field (DOF) due to various factors, such as the coherence length of a laser and the quality of the holographic panel, leading to limited holographic element resolution of the holographic panel.